


With What We've Been Given

by chablis_smut (ChampagneSly)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Kink Meme, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampagneSly/pseuds/chablis_smut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the rare occasion that life grants a respite, it is best to while away the quiet hours within the arms of another. </p>
<p>A KM fill for a prompt that asked for marathon, athletic sex between the Commander and his Lance Corporal during a brief moment of peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With What We've Been Given

**20:45**  
  
 _"What the hell is it now?"_  
  
"It is quiet, this evening."  
  
"Yeah, and the latrine smells like shit. Any other stunning revelations you feel the need to share?"  
  
"No more revelations, I'm sorry to say. A request, perhaps...."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"I thought, Corporal, that if you have nothing else in need of your attention, you might spare little time for me."  
  
\--  
  
 **21:00**  
  
Levi thinks they should be starting hard and fast, all teeth and hands and sharp, angry kisses, but he forgets how the bastard likes to take his time on the rare occasion he's got it. He forgets how Erwin schemes even now, when the seduction's a done deal, and there shouldn't be any need for the deliberate way he kisses Levi's throat and undoes all his buttons, freeing him piece by fucking strategic piece of his gear and his clothes until he's a bare battlefield ready for the taking. But Erwin always thinks three steps ahead and Levi suspects he'd plotted each placement of his hands, every kiss he'd littered on Levi's unimpressed face and down the stubborn arching of his throat, every last sigh, before he'd even invited Levi into his rooms. Levi's used to getting fucked hard and fast, back pressed against a wall, with his clothes half-on and Erwin half-in, stealing what moments they can from the shit-storm that is their existence.

Tonight, though, tonight, the walls are silent and the world grants them a fucked-up sort of peace, grants them the kind of reprieve that lends itself to soft touches and searching kisses.  
  
And though he's tempted to rake his nails down Erwin's back or dig his toes into the man's calves and order him to get the hell on with it already, Levi decides to let it go, because just this once, they really might have all night.  
  
 **21:28**  
  
His throat burns from the weight of Erwin's cock, lips stung from opening wide enough to let Erwin fuck his mouth. There's a strong hand cupping his jaw _(the same hand that guides men to their deaths, that leads the shitty excuse for humanity forward, the same hand that Levi once chose to follow),_ and a thumb pressed to the corner of his lips, touching him with gentle force. Levi spreads his knees on the Commander's floor, feels the wood-grain run rub against his skin while he bites Erwin's thigh and noses his balls, chasing the taste of soap and water with the curl of his tongue and scrape of his teeth. He's willing to let Erwin hold him fast and press his mouth open to meet the precise, still too-fucking-slow rocking of his hips, but there's no way in hell he's going let such a momentous occasion as this go unmarked. If Erwin's got the time to stroke his hair and murmur his name, Levi has the time to paint Erwin's skin in all the places no one else should ever know.  
  
Levi scratches little red lines of reminder into the heat of Erwin's thighs, hollows out his cheeks and sucks until Erwin's thumb digs into the flush of his cheeks, fingers suffocating and slick beneath the tender skin of his jaw.  
  
 **22:08**  
  
The shadow of his collarbone is sticky-wet with Erwin's come and it's fucking filthy, but somehow the taste of it on Erwin's tongue when he licks the curve of Levi's throat and into his mouth, makes Levi's toes curl into the sheets, his legs spreading wider to welcome the bruising press of Erwin's hips. It's all salt and sweat and spit, disgusting and wrong, but Levi thinks there's some sort of bitter affection in the way Erwin takes such care with him, even if he wants to bite the asshole's knowing smile until it turns an angry, wanting red.  
  
 **22:27**  
  
Fucking will never be as dangerous or destructive as the thrill of killing, but when he's got his thighs stretched over the bastard's too wide waist and a cock burning him from the inside-out, Levi takes it as a close second. He's got his hands in Erwin's hair, twisting and pulling because he likes it ruined and messy, because he likes to carry the knowledge of this sort of destruction with him when he's not sure if either of them are going to return from their latest sojourn into hell.  
  
Erwin's fingers dig into his skin, curl possessive and cruel around the jut of his hips and urge him to lift his knees so he can watch the dirty push-pull of his cock between Levi's legs. Levi calls him a pervert, calls him a thousand different names, none of them and all of them secret terms of endearment, and reaches down to touch the place where he's stretched around Erwin's dick. Erwin smiles at him, whispers bullshit that makes Levi's stomach churn, his hair twisted up between Levi's fingertips as he arches up to meet Levi's disparaging kiss.  
  
 **23:00**  
  
The sheets are a pile on the floor and the only thing Levi can hear is the sound of Erwin's breathing, soft and steady against his ear. His thighs shake and his throat feels raw, but his body still curves into the broad chest against his back and the calloused tips of his fingers still press into the arm that hold him. Erwin's wasting time kissing his throat and thumbing his nipples, stroking his sides and palming his half-hard cock. Levi knows the bastard is just waiting, all those deep breaths and low-pitched murmurs are just a diversionary tactic until Erwin's body can catch up with his twisted mind.  
  
The night's too quiet, the air too thick with the scent of sex and sweat, and the shitty mattress feels shitty against his sensitive skin, but he stays because his knuckles fit so nicely between the spread of Erwin's fingers and he's got desire yet to kill.  
  
 **23:23**  
  
Levi buries his useless moans in a pillow that smells like Erwin and wonders what the peons would say if they could see their Commander, their perfect, composed leader, on his knees at the edge of the bed with his face pressed between Levi's wiry legs. He bites the pillow, feels feathers crunch between his teeth and spreads a little wider, hikes his ass a little higher so he can take more of Erwin's tongue, feel the slide of of lips over his balls, and the hot, laughing touch of Erwin's mouth making him sticky wet all over again. He wonders what a little shit like Eren would think about the sounds Erwin makes when he's sucking Levi's cock or kissing the hole he's going to fuck. He wonders what Armin would do with the knowledge of how Erwin likes it rough and dirty, likes to pin Levi down and cover him with his body, trap his wrists and steal the air from his lungs and fuck him until he's ruined. He wonders if Mikasa is as good at wrenching and writhing between a pair of broad hands as she thinks she is when she's in the air.  
  
Erwin murmurs his name, flips him to his back, pushes two fingers into a body that aches for something, and Levi knows the old guard isn't quite ready to disappear.  
  
 **23:31**  
  
His ribs hurt from getting too up close and personal with the edge of Erwin's desk, and he's going to put salt in the bastard's coffee for spreading his legs so wide his feet barely touch the floor, but there's something soothing in the rough burn of Erwin's stubble against his throat as Erwin fucks him hard enough that his knees knock against worn oak. He'd never tell, never give Erwin the satisfaction, but Levi likes the thought of being bent over the manifestation of Erwin's power, taking him like no one else can or will, wringing groans of appreciation from Erwin's reticent mouth. He'd never tell, but he suspects that Erwin already knows, already knows how Levi craves being covered and cowed into a strange sort of submission, that Levi wants to bear the bruises and scrapes of Erwin's devotion beneath his pristine clothes.  
  
 **23:40**  
  
Ever the strategist, Erwin leaves off fucking him into the desk when Levi's legs start to shake and they're walking the line of it being too much to hide from prying eyes the next morning. Levi bites Erwin's jaw and let's the bastard watch as he pushes two spit-slick fingers into the space that Erwin's left wanting, spread open and fucking himself on the desk. Erwin strokes his thighs, kisses the bones of his knee and the base of his dick, scolds him for being impatient and needy, commands him to wait just a little longer. Levi tells his Commander where he can shove all subsequent orders, but reaches for him with the hand that's not between his thighs. Erwin laughs, a secret rasping sound that makes Levi's heart hammer and his cock thicken, and scrapes his teeth over each of Levi's knuckles before turning his wrist to press a kiss to Levi's palm.  
  
 **23:48**  
  
Levi thrashes when Erwin picks him up from the desk and dares holds him like some sort of blushing bride, but twines his legs around Erwin's waist and spreads for him like a flushed whore when his back hits the mattress and Erwin kisses him like he's dying. Erwin's cock is heavy and thick inside and he can feel sweat beneath the fingers he drags down the stiff curve of Erwin's spine. His own dick is trapped against the quiver and flex of Erwin's stomach and his body wants to fight the weight that's draped over him, but Erwin holds him down, keeps him anchored. Levi twists his wrists within Erwin's grasp, sucks on his tongue and bites at his mouth, because Erwin's taking him slowly now, pissing him off with the gentle rocking of his hips and the soft sort of fuck that isn't meant for men like them.  
  
Erwin just kisses him through the tantrum, as if he's used to waiting for Levi to come around to his point of view. Erwin looms above him, unsmiling and immovable in the darkness, and slips a hand from Levi's wrist to splay over the angry beating of his heart. Levi closes his eyes and stops fighting, deciding, as always, to follow Erwin's lead. He lets his feet fall to the bed, lets Erwin hold him like he's special, like he's done something to earn this slow, torment of a fuck. Erwin kisses his lips, whispers meaningless praise while their lust burns unto embers.  
  
 **00:02**  
  
Levi hopes the cloth between his legs isn't something of his own, hopes that Erwin hasn't lost enough of his humanity to be stupid enough to wipe the come from Levi's skin with Levi's clothing.  
  
 **00:04**  
  
Erwin wraps around him, kisses the shell of his ear and asks him he wants Erwin to bathe him like a child, to take a sponge and make him clean. Levi kicks at him, knocks their ankles together and pushes his ass into the cradle of Erwin's hips, tells him that just this once it can wait--because he doesn't trust Erwin to do anything more than a half-assed job. Erwin takes the ensuing slights against his hygiene and the cleanliness of his personal space in stride, chest rumbling with silent laughter that Levi feels against his spine.  
  
 **00:08**  
  
It's disgusting, Levi thinks, the way he can't seem to tell Erwin to fuck off with the all kissing. His lips are chapped and stung, his chin chafed from too much contact with the beginnings of Erwin's five o'clock shadow, but still he opens his mouth and swallows Erwin's sleepy, contented sighs and folds himself into the warmth of Erwin's embrace.  
  
 **00:25**  
  
"Again?" Erwin whispers, the roughness of his voice breaking the stillness of Levi's drowsiness.  
  
"Haven't had enough?" Levi scoffs, but rolls up into the lazy rocking of Erwin's hips, hissing at the first touch of Erwin's cock against his own.  
  
"Not yet," Erwin says, licking his palm and reaching down to curl his hand around them both.  
  
"Think that'll happen any time soon, Old Man?" Levi closes his eyes and tries not to think about how awful it is that he wets his fingers and tangles them with Erwin's, following the slow, steady rhythm of his strokes.  
  
Erwin presses their lips together, breathes into Levi's mouth and says, "I'll let you know, Lance Corporal."  
  
 **00:31**  
  
Erwin comes between his slippery thighs, his lips on Levi's throat and his hand around Levi's cock. Levi thinks about the sweat on his skin, the come on his legs, the messy sheets on the floor, and the taste of Erwin all over his body. It's filthy, to feel like this, wrung out and exhausted by lust and greed, clinging to Erwin and begging to be touched just a little bit longer. It's ridiculous and useless, to think that this respite will somehow hold, that they'll have a countless other opportunities like this, but Levi cannot help but want what they'll never have because he loves the marks on his hips, the ache of his body, the burn of his thighs and the tremble of his hands.  
  
He cannot help himself because he loves the man who asks him for his time, fucks him to the point of breaking, and ruins him with the shared hopelessness of it all.  
  
Erwin calls to him, passes his name from his tongue to Levi's lips, presses him into the ruined bed and tells Levi to take his time, that they've still got all night.


End file.
